1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying technology, and in particular to a frameless display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
With progress of the display industry, frameless displaying technology is becoming an important direction of the future development of the field of displaying. A conventional display device is illustrated in FIG. 1 and comprises an upper substrate 100, a lower substrate 200, sealing resin 300 sealing between the upper substrate 100 and the lower substrate 200, and a drive circuit board 400 that is electrically connected by a flexible connection circuit 410 to the lower substrate 200, wherein the lower substrate 200 comprises a first base plate 210 and a circuit layout layer 230 formed on the first base plate 210. The upper substrate 100 is arranged to face the surface of the lower substrate 200 on which the circuit layout layer 230 is formed. The drive circuit board 400 is arranged adjacent to the surface of the first base plate 210 that is distant from the circuit layout layer 230 and is electrically connected via the flexible connection circuit 410 to the circuit layout layer 230.
In the above-described display device, the circuit layout layer 230 of the lower substrate 200 necessarily comprises a connection zone specifically for connection with the flexible connection circuit 410. Since the connection zone does not provide effective displaying and takes a certain width, an area of a frame or bezel of the display device is increased and an effective display zone is reduced. Further, since the flexible connection circuit 410 has an end that is connected with the circuit layout layer 210 formed on an upper surface of the lower substrate 200 and an opposite end that is connected to a drive circuit board 300 located on the side of the lower surface of the lower substrate 200, the flexible connection circuit 410 must be set around an edge of the lower substrate 200 and shows a U-shaped configuration. Since the flexible connection circuit 410 occupies a certain amount of space at the edge of the lower substrate 200, the frame area of the display device is further expanded, making it hard for the conventional display device to achieve slim-bezel displaying and even harder to achieve frameless displaying.